


Scars

by writesometimes



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesometimes/pseuds/writesometimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleck gets curious about the scar on Jacob’s cheek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

The carriage they shared was blessedly warm. Despite it being mid-afternoon there was still a chill in the air. Aleck looked to his right and silently studied the man with him. Jacob looked dashing, as usual. His beard was a bit longer than usual and the scar on his left cheek stood out more because of it.

"How'd you get it?" Aleck wondered aloud while trailing a finger over the length of the scar.

Jacob smiled lazily at his companion. "I was fifteen. I went to box for money. The other man cheated, brought a knife."

Aleck leaned over and placed a quick kiss to the scar. "I dare say it becomes you. It makes you look ever more mischievous," he chuckled.

"Well then, I guess I should give the cheater my thanks. Since you enjoy it so," Jacob joked.

Aleck let out a happy sigh. "I enjoy _everything_ about you."

Jacob leaned over and laid a gentle kiss to the tip of Aleck's nose. "Ditto."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://imwritesometimes.tumblr.com/) :D
> 
> kudos make my day ♥


End file.
